How the years have gone by
by Misstyfoot
Summary: This is a story about Frankie's Finacee, Breanna, a solider of the united states army, (Human of course) and the other humans survive in a human haven. In this story, Frankie never dies.


**2009**

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. I knew as soon as the epidemic broke out, we'd all be screwed. First my mother got infected. She refused to make the change and made me promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to my siblings, that I would protect them with my life. She died and later that same day, I learned my fiancée, Frankie Dalton was infected. I knew him and I knew he would make the change. And I also knew that he knew that I wouldn't.

So later that morning, when I knew that they would all be hiding, I packed the up the kids, my 7 year old twin brother and sister, Olivia and Isaac, my 9 year old brother, Elijah and Frankie's niece, Edward's daughter, Gracie, who was 5.

I knew we couldn't take everything, so in a medium sized box; I packed up photo albums and frames, treasured baby stuff and family heirlooms. I put that box in the back of my jeep, along with a box of electronic stuff, 4 roller suitcases and 4 duffels with a few other things and pet items. Once we had everything packed that couldn't be replaced, which took about an hour and a half, I packed up the kids in the car and got them settled, put the cat kennel under Gracie's feet in the middle and the rabbit cage on the floorboard in front of Olivia, the fish bowel was securely between the kennel and cage.

I got the dog to hop in and I stuck our documents and my military records between the seat and the console. I made sure I had a full tank of gas before hitting the highway. About an hour from town, I stopped at a grocery store to get a few things. I will still dressed in my army uniform (which differs than the vampire army). Humans from all around were there. We all knew a place to go, but it didn't have many resources yet.

Day three into the journey, Frankie's brother Edward called.

"I take it Frankie got my note?"

"Yes, he did. He changed me. But I have to know you're alright. That Gracie is alright, none of you were changed against your wills like I was."

"Edward. I'm a solider of the United States of America. Or what's left of it anyway. I grabbed my siblings and Gracie and we're on the run. I know of a safe haven, where no one would even think to look." I said

"Ok, good luck, Frankie still loves you, you know. And thanks for taking care of Gracie"

"It's not a problem and I know he does. I still love him too. Good luck"

I had another day of driving ahead of me. I had to drive all the way from D.C to Yuma, AZ. The reason why all or most of us left human are going to Yuma is because the sun shines 94% of the time and no vampire in their right of mind would step foot there. That night I hid the car and put blankets on the windows. I could hear some Vampire Army trucks going by. I sucked in my breath. They drove right past us. I thought of that letter that I left Frankie. I still remembered what I wrote.

**Dear Frankie:**

**I know you'll hate me for what I'm about to say, but I had to leave. You know I would refuse to make the change. I made a promise to my mother that I would take care of my siblings; I made a duty to my country when I enlisted. And I tend to keep that oath. You need to understand why I did what I did. The choice of leaving you was the hardest decision that I ever had to make, and it tore me up, but I have a 9 year old, two 7 year olds and a 5 year old that is your niece to think about. I know of a safe haven and I'm leaving immediately. Always do remember, I do love you**

**Love Always,**

**Breanna **

At the crack of dawn, as soon as the sun came up, I finished the two hour drive to Yuma. Part of the city was deserted. I drove a few miles, made a turn and turned into the woods where I drove about 5 miles before reaching a gate, the town was ran by the members of the United States Armed Forces that had survived the epidemic and were still human.

A solider came to the window and I handed him our documents and my military records. "Lieutenant, you're lucky to still be human, those politicians and including the president have fallen under the epidemic from D.C." he said.

I nodded. "More than half of those in my unit had been infected, very few of you escaped. They should be in soon"

"You still have your dog tags? I imagine that the General will want your services, but since you live with 4 kids, they'll just assign you base work"

I nodded and pulled them from under my army jacket. "I suppose you don't have your military issued rifle?" I nodded. "In the back."

He handed me some papers and our documents. "Once you get into the gate, take a left and on the right will be the info center." He said. They let me in and I quickly located the center. I got the kids out of the car and into the building. She gave me my house keys, house info, town info, a binder on the future plans, parking pass, information on kids and pets and a military binder on my job and told me I would work on base and that the General would come by and see me that day. She took pictures and gave me two pet tags, 4 regular I.D cards and a Military I.D card. She also gave me a post office box key, Security code and internet passcode.

My father had a vision about the epidemic and helped to build this place, which is why it's called Fort Washington. I went to the grocery store and drove 4 or 5 blocks to the house. We unloaded everything and within 5 hours, we had everything unpacked.

A couple hours later, the front door, doorbell rang. I answered to door to see the General and surprisingly enough he's been my C.O when I first enlisted a couple years ago. "General Kane." I said. "Lieutenant Washington, it's extremely good to see you. I have your job description and your equipment." He said. He said hello to the kids. "Kids, why don't you go up to your rooms until supper?" I said. They nodded and headed up. I let him in and he sat a box down on the living room table. "Your vest, helmet, backpack, goggles, gloves, knife, pistol, body armor, ammo and silver bullets and everything else." He said. He laid a rifle on the table. "And your rifle."

"Silver….. Bullets?" I asked. He nodded. "There have been cases of werewolves' attacks. They take the humans; they are not interested in the blood, but the skin, bone and flesh. They come out every full moon and silver bullets are the only thing that can stop them. You'll be doing patrols within the 5 miles from the gate, but we won't send you out farther. More Soldiers from your last platoon have arrived and they'll be under you command. You start work on Monday. We are giving you Thursday and the weekend for you and the other soldiers to get settled in." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you sir." I said. He nodded and walked out. I lugged my equipment to my room and put it away.

* * *

**So what did you think? A little short I know, but that's getting the story started.**


End file.
